User talk:C ee X
First Edit Modified the Burnout 2 page consequently... Uploaded an alternate box shot cover however this has replaced the original box shot, I was actually trying to display both to inform vistors that there were 2 box covers to this game... Maybe an admin reading can fix this slight accident? And might this way be able to display both covers? C ee X 14:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your edits! I added the European coverart as a thumbnail below. For future reference, your above post would be better fitted for the talk page of the article you edited. For example, Talk:Burnout 2: Point of Impact. Edits While your edits are welcomed and informative, please learn the use of the preview button. It's difficult sifting through 10+ edits on one page at a time to see the changes. (16 edits on Downtown Paradise!) Also, please don't change and to &'', and try to use tables for events if you can (check out pages like Wildcats Baseball Stadium for the format). :Hi thanks for the advice! I'll keep it in mind, sorry about those 16 edits!!! If I have changed certain "and"s to & is because they linked 2 road names and made a junction (IE "2nd & Root" instead of writing "2nd and Root" I feel that if I wrote the full word, I would be repeating that word time and time again... I use the symbol to shorten my paragraphs and try to make the whole article less bulky. I just feared that over-using "and" would make me lose credibility by making the article hard to read... of course this is just a personal opinion and I will submit to the guidelines! :Thank you for your input and I will hope my contributions are to the height of other articles here on Burnopedia! C ee X 08:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Having read the Wildcats Baseball Stadium's article, I saw that junction names in the event tables were actually written with "&"!!! Until I have your reply, I will write "and" in my articles! C ee X 08:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I noticed that too and it should be changed. I just hadn't got around to it. Also, if I leave a reply on your talk page... please reply there... it keeps the conversation in one place instead of two. ::::A few more things. Only link one page once. In other words, don't have 5 links to 1st Street on one page. Only link the first time it is mentioned and not again... (A few exceptions to this, of course... if the link is in a table where everything is linked, you can link it again. If the link is in a See Also , you can link it again as well). East/West/North/South... if you are talking direction-wise, these aren't capitalized. If you are specifying a region of an area, (IE, Eastern Downtown) then it's capitalized. If the road runs east to another road, it's not. Last thing I noticed... don't link a noun with an area... I have seen you link places to a district. If the place is important enough to need a link, it should link to its own page. Don't link a monument with the district it's in. Following that link gives very limited information, if any at all, with the object you linked to it. Don't let me discourage you. I love your edits... just try to refine them please =) :::::I see, I will keep those compass directions lower case when not defining an area and I'll keep the link number down (I did have in mind to leave only one link per paragraph as I thought readers might not read the full article just part of a heading, searching for that elusive link might be difficult, especially in the brick wall-like paragraphs I can write... :S). However I'm not sure about what to do with the monuments links, you see most of them are just for general information, they may not actually be of any use gameplay-wise so they don't really need their own article, moreover, sometimes two roads might have a monument in common, it helps me keep the articles light in text... so I link these points of interest to the district they can be found in, if people are curious they may see which other sights there are to see... Unfortunately, my method of thinking isn't always that logical and can confuse others! Just suggest me what to do with those small monuments, personally I don't see the problem with linking monuments to their home district, but then again, it's me thinking... :P. Oh and don't worry, I won't be discouraged! As long as the criticism remains constructive, it is always welcome! Thanks for your appreciation as well! I'll make efforts! C ee X 09:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::My suggestion on the monuments is this. As far as the articles go, I don't mind if a small monument has it's own page, even if it's just a paragraph and a picture. Either that or somehow get a picture of it and in-line it with the document you refer it to. Linking a "Symbol of the City" to an article listing other things in the district is not advisable. People follow the link and see nothing about what the link was about. As far as things like the Eagle Monuments... yeah they could have their own page, with a decent picture of them. It has nothing really to do with the game as far as gameplay is concerned, but it adds to the information on the wiki... I have seen a lot of wiki's that have information that have little to do with gameplay in the game, but, it ''is in the game, and if decently documented, could have a place here. As far as the multiple linking, that's a common wiki-wide thing. Sort of like a wiki etiquette. :::::::hmmm very well I get it now, personally I wouldn't feel comfortable doing one article per monument I'm afraid it'll boost your article count with empty sentence-long mini articles, not very professional... instead I think I'll regroup building and monument types in distinct articles (IE "Modern Art Sculptures" can become an article by itself, adding a picture per monument but leave it in a list-like form. Same with the Museums, Hotels and even Downtown Shops). If you think one article per landmark is acceptable then no problem I'll go for that! Getting the pictures is going to be the most difficult, I don't know how to get aerial on the PS3 version, and I actually doubt this is possible, maybe someone in the clan has a decent gaming PC to take screenshots freely, there is an interesting screenshot on the Harbor Town page, maybe we should see where it came from and if a person took it, ask him if he can get more taken. Last but not least I will need to learn how to make my own infoboxes... something I'm not very familiar with :S C ee X 17:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) That looks like a screen shot of the old Picture Perfect when you idled for a few seconds. Either that or it was done by Criterion. Question: City Park When you entered "City Park" into each Paradise street article, was is just a name you thought up, or is there something in-game that indicates the parks official name? Criterion developers have always said "Downtown Park," and so have all of the Freeburn Challenges that involve the area. :I see, my mistake then! You see I took the names from the official guide, I don't know why they put a different name... Anyways, I will change all of them to "Downtown Park" so that newcomers can immediately know what articles are talking about! Thank you for bringing that up! Location of Paradise City Look up Warrenton, OR on Google Maps. You could easily fit Paradise City into there with the Mountains on the left and take note the Paradise City is meant to be LA. :Warrenton is in Virginia, North Carolina, in the Missouri or in Texas, none of which are on the West Coast, but then again I could be wrong... C ee X 19:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why would it be on the west coast if PC has an east coast? Babadingldoo 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea, I have lost track of the conversation. Paradise City's location cannot be determined even if there are indicators (registration plates, geographical layout, etc etc...) C ee X 20:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Following logical geo crap PC points torwards an East Coast city cause it looks nothing like those exceptional West Coast cities that look like East Coast Cities. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Not only that, but if Criterion had made PC based on an actual area, I would imagine it in the UK somewhere since that's where they are based. What if they did? Look up llangoed on google maps and look at the area of main land. :''They'd thought about recreating the Burnout experience in a real city like London, but concluded that it wouldn't have worked as well as they'd like. Instead, Paradise City will be an original, living city filled with lots and lots of automobiles to mangle. http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/burnout-5/814972p1.html ::I'm not sure that self-driving cars can be considered "living". :::Personally, I see PC in the Harbor City area of Los Angeles, some hills can be found to the east and incidentally, there is also a ranch... But let's face it, PC is a mix of so many cities, the PC sign and Paradise Square alone show us that both LA and NYC were used as inspiration, and there aren't huge snowy mountains near NY or lakeside areas near Los Angeles. We should just stop at the fact that PC is a fictional north American city, period. C ee X 20:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's on the North Coast but PC looks nothing like that area casue there's no land to the south, north, or east of the city making the only logical place it could be is the East Coast of the USA. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh and considering BSI isn't making it easier at all (Urban part makes me think of Miami, eastern part makes me think of Hawaii. There, I said it)... C ee X 21:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::PC is on Mars there debate over [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Car Pages '''You keep forgetting to delete the car varients in the See Also section once you add them to the infobox. We don't need it in two places. :) Babadingldoo 20:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I'll get it done, you could have deleted the previous ones though! ; ) Infobox edits You should be adding manufacturer = etc too =p :Right on... ; ) C ee X 21:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Music I checked out the music on your MySpace and was impressed. Could you send me a few tracks? :Speaking of music I would like to use one for a video here are a few examples LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 16:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Road Pages Seeing as though we got off on the wrong foot, If you want some help with anything that doesn't involve wikicode for obvious reasons, then let me know. I can get an image of anything in paradise at any angle. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 15:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :These pages would be a super start. ::Yes we did indeed, but I'm sure we can forget all that quickly... So pictures eh? Okay! Cool thanks! Each time I need a picture, can I message you a quick list of the shots I need? If you do see an article concerning a place in Paradise City (that I have written or not) I think the admins here would be really pleased to see you adding a picture, all I'm saying is that you should feel free to do so whenever you like!!! Thanks for the help as well, concerning wikicoding, I just about managed the infobox I made, but that's as far as I'll go I think... ::Just a technical question: How would you achieve this feat (taking pictures)? You are do play on the XBox so I'm sure it's something I won't be able to do myself... ;) C ee X 17:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::2 Things - 1) A list will do 2) The PC Version. I hope I didn't misinterperate this LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 17:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Funny Stuff thanks for sharing ;) C ee X 23:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Signature You might want to get rid of your signature for now because it's ruining every talk page it's signed on. Rappy is usually the best at fixing such a problem, so why not leave him a message. :What problems are you seeing Konig? I am not seeing any. What browser do you use? ::'I'm using IE and I can see it. Babadingldoo 18:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ahh, it's missing a somewhere. IE allows spans to 'span' lines, when they shouldn't. I'll fix it. ::::Just thought id throw this in as I thought it was relevant. The signature was fine through Google Chrome. :::::I was messed up bad on Opera [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Your userpage edits The summaries of other users made me lol. And, now I'll be complimenting you with far more caution...wait, what am I doing now? Oops. :Fine leave me out *sob* [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Challenges are the new cookies. There are some things I do for free A Batch of Images With all of your new pages im expecting a list of images. If you do create a list I will get on top of it as soon as I get my PC fixed. (The sooner the better im sick of this craptop, also it doesn't have the key for the time signatures). :OK man no problem! Thanks! You forsee the future well... I shall post an image list request as soon as I have finished the Paradise City Watercourses article, hang on in there! ::Im gonna upload them now so keep an eye out in the upload log. Ill just upload them and let you do what you wish with them. Hydros Micromania Bonjour C ee X! Based on a topic on my talk page, it said that you on vacation until a few weeks ago. Now you could find out if the Kitano Hydros Micromania if it is Stunt or Speed boost. Can you find out please? :OUI mister! Dere iz no problème at oll! Only Joking I'll find out now ;-) Clan Cards I'm an idiot for not noticing, but we can now use the clan cards on our page? If so, sorry, I'm not really paying attention. AssassinLegend 01:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :'Yes we can. :D Babadingldoo 02:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll just grab some template from somebody and modify it for myself. :P AssassinLegend 22:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Just go to Template:Clan card, the code and discription for each is there. :) Babadingldoo 23:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. Thanks. AssassinLegend 23:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Clan meet September 12 09 Could you host tomorrow's clan meeting? I've gotten sick, and I'm not sure I'll be up to it. :I'll host no worries... BTW concerning those ranks... what's our status? lol Only joking I'm not asking you to do anything for now! Rest up and hang in there mate! ::'Well it's a good thing I added you as a friend then, huh? Right? Eh eh?... >_> Babadingldoo 17:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::lol, can I expect to see you at the meet tomorrow then? ::::'If I don't forget, which I keep doing. DX Babadingldoo 17:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll be at the 360 meeting, of course.--The Vercetti 03:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Question is will anyone else be there with you. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 03:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Of course there will be. I am very popular on the 360 after my 49 mile race.--The VercettiMail 03:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Go get a PS3 & come try my 111 mile race. *evil grin* MWAHAHAHAHAHA [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 05:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope for your friends' sakes that it isn't a race that just goes round in circles, Babs tried it once on me and I didn't have good time... lol :::Circuit races are where it's at, that's why there's 4 of them on BSI. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 14:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::111 miles? And I might get a PS3 soon, so heh. THAT'LL be fun... What's the shortest time?---The VercettiMail 18:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well my old 100 mile race took around 35 minutes (over a hour with the Cavalry, hehehe) I have yet to run my 111 mile race cause no one has the balls to finish it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Portal:Clan/Members (Clan Cards) The clan cards look horrible on the clan members page. (at least on my screen, they're way too big) :Ya, they should be a tad bit smaller cause they stretch the page out. It's either that or you put it one wide instead of two. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::hmmm problems with screen resolutions... oh come on couldn't you get a bigger screen??! ah well, do as you like then! I don't know what to do, and I won't have the time to do anything this morning! ::Mind you, the Clan Card does contain all the infos that were on previously and looks better than dull text, (note also that the default color changes according to the rank) but you get to decide on this one! :::My screen res is 1152 x 864 so it's big enough. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ph Flag Help! Cant open my Ph flag in my clan card!--OveReAction 12:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :'That's because there is no ph flag in the code. I checked what you were on CGN, and you aren't even a ph flag there, you're a hk (hong kong) flag. That is what you will need to use, once it's codded in. Babadingldoo 15:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Uploaded Images (Paradise Trophies) I just wanted to give you a quick heads up that I'm going to be deleting the trophy images you uploaded. If you take a look at the Trophies page you'll notice that I had uploaded better icons back in July. :Oh ok sorry! I checked the file list but couldn't find anything... must have missed them... Anyway thanks I'll be checking out the page to copy the URLs. :Cheers Vehicle Weight (Burnout Paradise) I've been cautious when it comes to adding the correct weight to vehicles that have not been made official by Criterion. The Cavalry Bootlegger may just be a variation of the original Cavalry, but it could still be much heavier. It's just like the P12 Diamond. I've tested it a number of times, and even if is just 1/2 a second, it doesn't quite gain as much air time as the P12/P12 Track Package. :I have considered this... I was thinking that since the Bootlegger had a brush guard but other elements from the original Cavalry were removed, the weight would compensate itself back to the original. But I get your point, we should be careful. ::Even tho''ugh'' the GT Nighthawk is strength 10 it might be li''gh''ter th''a''n the other GT Concepts cause it's all high tech & stuff. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I see... Oh well... Thank you Thanks for adding my clan card to my user page! - Namdamyo 15:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No worries! And feel free to add even more infos to your user page if you like! About your Sig... That border is out of the line. --OveReAction 13:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to inform you that your sig is still cutting off around the border edges. It's a great looking sig but it might be too long. :ok thanks, I'll look into it... Color Glitch (Burnout Paradise) I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for this glitch in freeburn tomorrow. You may need to refresh my memory because I forgot some of the steps (the youtube video in my forum post was deleted by the author). :you forgot? lol but if C ee X doesnt help i will--Speedracer32 06:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I'll help you no worries, with the mic and text chat I'll remind you the procedure... ::I'll be online @ around 6 GMT today (Friday); Is this ok? BTW I also have a few glitches to do myself! See you then. ::Cheers mate Signature You need to do something about your timestamp, it's way too small >.< Old message on my talk page I was looking at my talk page (there's not much yet haha), and I (re)read that you would be able to help me with my page. I was thinking of some sort of frame like you have. One thing is I want to know how to do it myself, so if you can send me a template of sorts maybe... And I was also wondering how you made your fancy sig. If it's easier, you can always show me next month. NEXT MONTH ALREADY MAN! haha I'm looking forward to it! Oh yeah and also email me whenever (to tell me about your class trip!). - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :HELL YEAH! I'll be "ho ho ho"-ing down the plane in a red and white coat with prezies galore, luckily I'll just have to do one house in one night so that'll make the job easier! lol :Anyways: :*About your page ::What I did is that I, if you look closely, made a template just for the header, to keep the format standard. I'll be more than happy to tell you how to do it, and it's a great way to learn how to manipulate the wiki markup. I must admit that I've learnt very quickly, and I'm proud of what I've done so far, such as the numerous infoboxes and tables... So don't worry, you'll learn quickly too, once you understand why there are 5 }}}}} somewhere, or why some times you have || replaced by then you'll be able to do a heap of cool things with the code! The Help Wikia is a good place for beginners, surf on that and read a few articles on coding. ::I can't make a template of a template so it's difficult to teach you via emails, I think it'd be best if I taught you in person, so hang on tight! Or in the meantime, why not explore around and take a look at existing templates such as mine Template:C ee X or Template:C ee X/Navbar. :*About your sig ::You'll have to make a template for that as well, but not to worry, I can make you one following your preferences (text color, etc etc) or set up a generic sig page so you can customize it. Your choice, or you can even make one when I come, and I'll guide you through the process. :I'm very excited about coming over! And believe me I can't wait! I have the passport now (well, it's waiting for me at the town hall, just gotta pick it up!) so it's just a matter of time before I board that plane!!! See you soon, and keep up the great work! Talking about pictures, are you available Wednesday? For a quick photo session? :Oh and BTW, have you activated the shoutbox window? it's on the left side of the screen and it's basically an instant messenger, I've typed something for ya so you may want to check that out... ;-) ::For wednesday I'll be available from around 4 to 6 probably, which is between my classes. For the templates and stuff, I can wait, so don't worry. I'll look at the coding! I guess in person is easier anyway. ::For the shoutbox, I can get it to show up with the widget thing, but when I reload the page, it's gone... I saw the message anyhow, and it sounds like we'll have a lot to do with all those burnouts! oh yeah maybe bring a memory card too just in case. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 20:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh nonononono, and I didn't want to work on other burnouts, just B3! Otherwise we'll stay in your basement for 2 weeks straight! Not what I had in mind! I guess you're right about the template, and as for the widget: did you try going into it's preferences? What browser are you using? Strange.... ::::Ah I see lol my bad! One game is fine anyway. For the widget, I'm using firefox, and when i click preferences, the messages dissapear and nothing happens. I'll try again. Btw, you should tell Miki NiteHawk to respond to your messages on his page, and sign. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the message. PSN Friend Request I sent you a friend request so I can get into the Saturday meeting. Just letting you know incase you think it was an absolutely random thing. Thanks for the box Just a quick thank you note for the second box on my profile! See you saturday - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 29th November Clan Meet Sorry I'm going to the cinema tomorrow and I need to do homework in the morning so I might have to leave the clan meet early :( Sorry for the short notice Speedracer32 21:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's fine mate, thanks for the heads up! ::Where were you? I came on time and you weren't there. Was it cancelled or something? Speedracer32 09:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::'You mind hosting, or mabye even me?' ::::'Well, since you didn't log back on I guess that means neither. That's okay with me, I'm fine with sleeping. :)' :::::Hey babad I just did and you weren't there Speedracer32 09:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sunday Clan Meets CeeX if you're struggling with hosting then I can easily take over and become the Sunday host. Do you agree? Speedracer32 20:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Your Music Well... lol my post looks pretty boring next to yours!! But I guess that if you allow us to use your code, then we'll be able to have much more lively conversations! Anyway About the music, no there is no way to download the tracks individually, but the youtube video's audio track is in HD so if you know how to download videos from youtube then you'll be able to extract the song from the mp4 file... Youtube URL. Why not make a split release? I've been wanting to release a song with a live vocal track but I personally can't sing, and until now I didn't know any rap singers! So just grab my Rockopolis song and if you want other songs (myspace) then just holler (I'll send them via email). Thanks again mate and talk to ya soon! Hehe thanks mate! You know the music has been online for a few months now! ^^ Anyway yes, I am indeed going to do a degree in music in order to work as a Video Game Sound Designer... a sound engineer. Why? Vandalizm?Where?!Can you show me the "vandalizm" on that!?Will you mate? - User:Bling1907 Clan Joining This is Lakelander1234 and i have a PS3 and i was hoping to join the PS3 clan for Burnout Paradise. Images Hi CeeX, I posted a bunch of images for you (I got confused before the holidays and posted about them on LemansRacer's talk page). Anyway, check them out here and if I missed any or you want anything different let me know. (I know I should re-shoot the Paradise River bridge to get rid of the EA logo - sorry about that).Tiger-Heli 16:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've been away from the scene for a while, but the ones I posted on 4Jan should be what you were looking for - they are different from the 23Dec ones. See the link above and go back prior to the sgxxx.jpg ones. Tiger-Heli 16:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Hi I would like to join the clan. Me= JJP! Psn=JJP1 I'm good at drifting and stunts. Fridays and weekends. Hey C ee X, it's me, cqe1998. I sent u a message on psn a couple days ago. Can i join? Here's my info: skills: i'm great at just about everything, but takedowns are my favourite. My timezone is ET since i live in hamilton, and i own all the packs. My action phrase or whatever is " Ya better not mess with me!" I'm avalible from 3:30 to 5:30 on weekdays and maybe in the afternoon on weekends. my Burnopedia account is ruikaitang. 17:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey man i was wondering if I could join ur clan? My PSN is leeech5 Leeech5 00:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey 6 Hey 6 (Again) Clan about those clan rules, is it a big deal to have to drive in certain colors? sorry i though i did put the tildes, ok thanks for the help RadPig94 23:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Meetings how will i know when a meeting is and will i be notified? RadPig94 19:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing well obviously i suck at editing because it's always changed :\ RadPig94 22:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rai Jin Why is the top of my screen decorated by a rubbish, boostless car which epitomizes everything Criterion have got right before it? I mean, what's wrong with a P12, or a Cavalry even? Does anyone even use the Rai Jin? --Jjbest 17:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did you pick the wrong page to call this car "rubbish" on. It's far from it my friend. :Konig - name one good, useful feature of it. --Jjbest 16:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's excellent for setting road rules, it has great acceleration from a stand-still, it's quite powerful in a head-on dogfight (high speeds) despite having a strength rating of 4, and it's a great flat-spinner and barrel roller even though it is a boostless vehicle. And yes, it's perfect for jumping right into freeburn challenges if you're new because it's an all-around vehicle that can finish just about any challenge (except for the ones that require boosting). Oh oh.. and just for extra points, it sounds and looks really cool. Ceex - for me, once you crash the Rai Jin, you're out of everything for about five minutes. Babadingldoo, Konig - fair points about newbies, but what sort of person buys a game and then goes straight online without unlocking any cars? --Jjbest 16:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Toy Cars are good - so why aren't we welcoming visitors with them??? Anyway, what sort of irresponsible parent lets a tween go online on a game? --Jjbest 11:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :The same irresponsible parents that buy Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for an 8 year old. (Yeah, a parent was doing that and had to agree to the purchase because of the NC-17 content for his 8 year old when I was purchasing a game from Gamestop) *shrug* Most parents don't see a problem with teens playing a car game online. Seems mostly harmless to me. Half the people I used to play with were between 12-19. *shrugs again* You sound like you just want to argue for arguments sake. ::I can't disagree with that Rappy - you've got me down to a T. However, this isn't me arguing for the sake of it. I genuinely hate the Rai Jin, love the Toys and can't believe that a parent would let a tween go on this. Agreed about most players being 12-19, but when you said "most parents don't see a problem with teens playing a car game online", did you meen teens, or was it a typo and meant to be tweens? I'm not being picky, but it makes a big difference to what you're saying. --Jjbest 16:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) DO NOT delete my personal page next time. What are you doing with me? Huh, you dare delete my fanmade car page? If you delete again, see how much I'm tired today. I have last words: Next time don't delete my page any time, or that means you just injured my hands.Kitanohydrostechyes 01:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I read this and this popped into my head. LoL. Burnopedia Main Page RE: Box Template Colors Project: Rebirth minimum image criteria sandbox3 Wow, you certainly over-complicate things. From looking at the code, there's 4 colors you want to use depending on the challenge type right? I see FFD700, 1E90FF, EC5800 and FFE4B5. That #switch you use is way over-complicated to choose between 4 colors. Try to simplify this. All bike challenges are one color unless it's timed right? And all BSI is one color it seems. Why can't you make the type = bsi then? If it's a 2pt one, just check if part2 exists for the second part... I can do this, but you need to tell me if this is ok before I overhaul it. If it's BSI, use one color, freeburn another, timed another... If you assume a car challenge, then you can just do type = freeburn bike or similar and only need to do a switch on type and not need } at all. You can rewrite the difficulty to }-1}}| }} }}}| }} and that gets rid of all the switches for that too. Drop me a line, if all this is OK, I will change it tomorrow and simplify the code a lot. :Hey, :I'd be more than happy for the template to be simplified. I wasn't going for complicated, I just put the code so that it works, didn't really go for efficiency... :You're free to overhaul the template in any way, as long as the result remains the same in the end. :I know that the color switch is by far the most complicated one, and indeed the 4 colors depend on the challenge type: Freeburn, Car Timed, Bike Freeburn, Biked Timed and BSI. Do make the Part 2 conditional, keeping in mind that Part 1 can be called "Part 1" or "Objective". Can you look into the image as well? Oh and do remove the vehicle input! Do everything you suggested! I'm sure you'll reduce the byte count by a thousand or so... :I'm actually proud of myself, seeing the end result and knowing that I started from scratch. But when reviewing the template, I do realize that I got some stuff more complex than needed. Thanks for fixing it! ::"I'm sure you'll reduce the byte count by a thousand or so..." 3,038 actually. =p Seems flawless, let me know if there's any errors. None that I could tell. :::Thanks! Looks good to me! We'll certainly see the flaws as we complete challenge articles... Thanks again! My sandbox2 Header Added by Admin; Subject: Clan Join Request nch tankman_666 my gamer tag is bfm flippy joining the clan Hi C_ee_X My username on the playstation network is "Marnbaby" I just recently came across the Burnopedia site as I was searching for some info regarding Burnout Paradise and the challenges/walkthroughs/etc and this site rocks! . This is definatley my all time favorite game on the PS3. I have approx 40 PS2 & 30-35 PS3 games so have a good variety encompasing all genres. I started out playing Burnout Revenge and got hooked immediately. Purchased Paradise as soon as it was released and still play it to this day. Having to start the game from scratch due to losing information, my PS3 getting the YLOD, I am starting again and still find it fun and challenging, of course improving imho is always a good thing. Thought there might be a clan system in the game but have never looked into it previously. Have a number of friends in game and so far everyone has been really supportive and helpfull. There are a few goof balls out there that try to wreck other peoples fun but I try to not let them bother me or others from having a good time. Being a female I do occassionally run into other women who race and was just curious do you know if there is a women's clan in the game? or a branch in your clan? I always thought that would be fun to get into one or even start my own. I would like to meet you online some time if you have a few minutes. Are there criteria you need to meet to join your clan? Time for bed now but before yet another day is gone I definatley wanted to leave you a message. Have a super day and hopefully see you in Paradise soon :-) Marnbaby 06:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Marnbaby aka Marney